Sous l'océan
by Alvina26
Summary: Bella vit sous l'eau, c'est une sirène. Un jour lors d'une de ses balades solitaires, un étrange objet tombe de la surface. Ce collier renferme un secret qui changera sa vie à jamais. Et si Bella défiait les règles et le monde des humains ?
1. Prologue

O

O

Voici le court prologue de ma nouvelle fic

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Je ne montais jamais à la surface. Mon monde était celui des profondeurs obscures gouvernées par le silence. Je vivais près des côtes australiennes. Le monde sous-marin était d'une rare beauté à cet endroit. Les couleurs, les poissons, tout était source d'émerveillement. Alors pourquoi monter à la surface où je ne verrai que l'océan plat à perte de vue.

J'aimais mes balades solitaires, je me sentais éprise d'une liberté que personne ne pouvait me voler. Alors que je nageai dans des eaux peu profondes là où les dauphins aiment nager, j'entendis les ondes annonçant un bateau. Je levai la tête et quelques secondes plus tard l'ombre de l'engin humain se dessina. Les dauphins allèrent l'accompagner dans sa promenade sur les eaux. Ils appréciaient les humains.

Je restai à l'écart. Un étrange objet tomba de la surface. Ce qui ne fut au début qu'une ombre devint plus net. Bien que n'étant pas dans mes habitudes, l'intrépidité me submergea, je m'en emparai. Le bateau était déjà bien loin maintenant, les dauphins revinrent me voir. Ils dansaient joyeusement autour des coraux. Je vis au travers de leur yeux la personne qui était sur le bateau. Un jeune homme blond. C'est mon pouvoir, lire dans les pensées des animaux. Chaque créature de mon espèce possédait son propre don.

J'observai pendant des heures ce petit outil humain.

Je savais les humains pleins de bizarreries mais celle-là dépassait les autres. A quoi sert cet objet ? Je devais le cacher car il est interdit dans notre royaume d'avoir un quelconque contact avec le monde des humains. Pour ne pas voir disparaître un objet que je trouvai si beau je le dissimulai sous un corail.

Je continuais ma promenade, la tête embuée d'idées plus folle les unes que les autres. A propos de la nature de cette trouvaille.

Le lendemain, enfermée dans un étau de culpabilité, je sortis l'objet de sa cachette et l'auscultai sous toutes les coutures. L'objet s'ouvrit et un deuxième objet plat, abîmé par l'eau en sortit. Je le regardai perplexe. J'entrevis deux visages.

Deux enfants. Un garçon souriant de 8-9 ans qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé de 2 ans maximum.

Mais ! C'est moi !

_O_

_O_

_La suite risque de tarder _

_car je préfère me concentrer avant tout sur mon autre fic en cours, Animal Meurtri._

_Une review pour me dire si je continue ou si l'idée ne vous plaît pas ?_

_O  
O_


	2. Chapitre 1 PV Bella

O

O

L'idée vous a plu alors voici la suite !

Je suis contente de retrouver des lectrices qui me suivaient sur Animal Meurtri (n'est-ce pas helimoen ) )

Eks55 : tu as en partie raison, en fait cette idée me trottait dans la tête mais en effet quand j'ai vu cette recherche de fic je me suis lancée.

Celi : merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot :D

Lila : Trop peu nombreuses malheureusement, merci d'avoir donné ton avis )

Chokapikchoco : Merci pour ta review

Severine : Merci du compliment :D

Merci à ma Big Sister pour la correction !

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Sirène : créature maritime ayant le haut du corps comme les humains à une exception : derrière leurs oreilles pointues, les sirènes ont des branchies. Le bas de leur corps est constitué d'une queue formidablement puissante de 2 mètres de long. D'après une légende un humain ne peut se noyer dans les bras d'une sirène. Chaque sirène possède un pouvoir. Ils communiquent par ultra-son.

O

C'est moi ! Impossible ! Poussée par un mélange de curiosité, de colère et de peur je nageai vers mes semblables. Je les vis, la vision des sirènes étant d'une rare précision, après tout, il fallait bien voir là où le noir est omniprésent, là où les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient percer l'eau qui se trouvait au-dessus de nos têtes.

Eau qui devenait toujours plus profonde, notre roi étant vraiment intransigeant sur la loi stipulant que les humains étaient dangereux. Je savais bien, à travers les pensées des dauphins qu'il exagérait mais n'avait pas tout à fait tort. N'ayant crainte des remontrances de mes parents, je les cherchai parmi mes compagnons. Je les trouvai rapidement, ils discutaient avec un ami.

Je les appelai faisant passer dans mes plaintes toute l'urgence de la situation. Je voulais des explications et je les aurais ! Comment se fait-il que mon visage se retrouve sur un objet plat appartenant à des humains ? Leur réaction m'étonna, ma mère fondit en larmes, mon père sembla abattu et nous pria de nous éloigner vers un coin sans oreilles indiscrètes.

Au fur et à mesure de notre avancé l'eau se réchauffa un peu, nous étions plus près de la surface. Mon père m'expliqua : pendant un jour de tempête, un bateau se trouvait au-dessus d'eux. Les humains pouvaient être inconscients du danger. Heurté par des vagues géantes, le bateau se retourna. Sur les quatre humains, seulement un ne savait pas nager.

Ma mère, bravant les lois de notre royaume partit sauver cet humain, un bébé. Mon père tenta de l'en empêcher : les affaires des humains ne nous concernaient pas. Ils allaient voir si la légende la plus absurde de notre Histoire était réelle. Le bébé ne se noya pas dans les bras de son sauveur.

O

O

Le bateau et les autres humains étaient déjà loin, emportés par cette subite tempête. J'étais abasourdie. Mon père me laissa le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors j'avais été humaine ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Les sirènes naissent sirènes, elles ne se transforment pas.

Mon père reprit : ils allèrent voir un de leur ami. Il avait le don de transformer les humains en sirène. Il avait découvert ce don il y a bien longtemps en portant secours à un humain qui n'était autre que mon propre père. Il fut Cité par le roi pour faute grave. Malgré l'interdiction du roi de s'en servir à nouveau, il désobéit pour son ami et pour ce bébé qu'il trouvait injuste de laisser mourir.

J'étais doublement abasourdie. Mon père aussi avait été humain ?

Le roi l'apprit bien entendu. Il accepta le nouveau-né mais ma mère fut Citée. Etre Cité est grave, cela arrive lorsque nous rompons une loi. Le roi pose une sorte de véto sur la personne. Deux Citations et c'est le bannissement. Heureusement ma mère n'avait jamais fait de fautes graves auparavant. Quant à leur ami ayant déjà été Cité il n'eut pas de seconde chance et fut banni.

Voyant que je me sentais mal sous le poids de ces révélations mon père décida de me changer les idées, ce qui fonctionna. Alors comme ça l'objet était un collier. Le pendentif s'ouvre pour y glisser une photo. Les humains utilisent ce principe pour capturer des moments de leur vie.

Il me prend des mains le collier et se positionne derrière mon dos. Je vois ses mains passaient devant mes yeux et sentis le pendentif sur le haut de ma poitrine. Il attacha les deux bouts ensemble grâce à un fermoir d'après ses dires. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi mon père avait une aussi grande connaissance des humains.

J'étais heureuse de porter un objet aussi beau. Le pend… Mince qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Le pendentif ! Il était ovale, des lignes dessinaient des figures incertaines. Je me promis de le porter lors de mes promenades solitaires. J'étais impatiente de le montrer aux dauphins. Ces animaux très intelligents pouvaient s'émerveiller d'un rien.

O

O

Mes parents retournèrent vers nos semblables. Je voulais rester seule pour réfléchir mais aussi pour profiter de ce collier.

Soudain je sentis mes nageoires prises dans un étau. Je me retournai rapidement croyant à un requin mais vis Jessica, une amie, qui rigolait de sa blague. Je lui donnai un coup de poing sur l'épaule, rieuse. Puis sans qu'elle ne le voit venir je la poursuivis. Une course poursuite qui se transforma vite en course de vitesse.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un même mouvement à la limite nous étant imposées. J'allais lui proposer la revanche jusqu'à notre clan mais en me tournant vers elle, je la vis figée. Seuls ses cheveux vermillon voltigeaient autour de son visage arrondi et sa queue fouettait l'eau dans un geste instinctif pour demeurer sur place.

Elle fixait… Je portai ma main vers mon cou. Oh non ! Elle l'a vu ! J'avais totalement oublié ce détail, distraite par nos jeux enfantins. Elle avança sa main doucement comme si ça allait lui sauter dessus. Elle l'effleura, enleva sa main comme si ça l'avait brûlé. Elle sembla revenir à elle et me traita d'inconsciente. Je lui expliquai ma découverte.

J'hésitai à en dire plus. C'était mon amie, ma seule amie même, les autres sirènes me trouvant trop bizarre. J'avais confiance en elle pour garder le secret, ce dont j'avais peur c'était que son regard sur moi change. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi, voyant mon combat intérieur. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me décidai. Je n'omettais aucuns détails.

O

O

Elle resta bouche bée. Avais-je ressemblé à ça lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle ? Elle explosa de rire. Après avoir réfléchie, elle ne me croyait pas. Je lui assurai que je ne mentais pas. Elle cessa son hilarité et redevint sérieuse. Je sentais toujours une pointe de scepticisme chez elle.

Je pris le pendentif, l'ouvris et lui montrai la photo. Les sirènes ayant une très bonne mémoire, elle me reconnut et me demanda qui était l'autre enfant. Je ne savais pas, un ami, mon frère ? ! ? Moi qui avait l'habitude d'être fille unique l'idée d'avoir un frère dont je ne savais rien me déplut, et me réjouit aussi. Tu n'as pas envie d'en savoir plus ? me demanda-telle.

Bien sûr que si ! Mais je ne pouvais pas. Comment faire des recherches à partir de l'océan ? Cela voudrait dire se rapprocher des humains et c'était impossible et dangereux. Tu n'as rien à perdre, insista-t-elle. Et pour prouver ses dires elle captura ma main et me traîna au-delà des limites imposées par le royaume.

Je ne suis pas intrépide. Je ne suis pas courageuse. Et pourtant, plus nous nous éloignâmes de notre clan, plus je me sentais éprise d'une liberté qui m'était due. Je ne faisais que chercher des réponses méritées. Nous nous rapprochions des côtes de plus en plus. Jessica avait fini par lâcher ma main voyant que j'étais devenu docile.

Nous croisâmes plein de bateaux, plus que dans ma vie entière. Un de ces engins avait même un filet qui pendait à l'arrière de la coque. Les pensées affolées de ces pauvres poissons me donnèrent une migraine atroce. Coupant le chemin à mon amie je partis près d'eux. J'attrapai le bas du filet et nageai en sens inverse.

Me réprimandant d'abord, Jessica finit par m'aider. Nous entendîmes l'écho des humains nous parvenant de loin au-dessus de nos têtes. Ils devaient se demander ce qui se passait pour rencontrer une telle résistance. Le filet craqua sans prévenir et sous le coup mon amie fut propulser vers la surface.

Heureusement en restant assez proche de l'ombre du bateau pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle revint vers moi, me donna une tape violente sur l'épaule me rouspétant qu'elle aurait pu être vue par ces satanés pêcheurs. Les poissons étaient heureux d'être délivrés et c'est tout ce qui importait.

O

O

Arrivées au port mon amie sembla moins sûre d'elle. Que devons-nous faire ? Une image du bateau d'où provenait le collier me vint en mémoire. L'image était floue puisque je le voyais à travers les pensées d'un des dauphins. Il y avait des formes bizarres dessus. 8 formes pour être exactes. A. Oui voilà à quoi ça ressemblait.

Jessica avait appris grâce à ses observations passées que chaque bateau avait ses propres formes géométriques. Toutes différentes. C'était en quelque sorte l'identité de la machine. Voilà qui simplifiait les choses. Nous cherchâmes durant de longues minutes, n'osant pas émerger nos têtes. Les formes étaient donc floues et oscillées.

Quelques fois, nous apercevions la silhouette inquiétante d'un humain alors sans réfléchir plus avant nous plongions. Alors que je commençai à me décourager, lasse de ces recherches je vis les formes. A. C'était celui-là ! Je fis signe à Jessica qui continuait son chemin. Que faire maintenant ?

Je tournai la tête vers mon amie pour lui demander mais je ne vis que ses nageoires du bas. Un coup d'œil en haut et… bah oui, elle avait sorti la tête hors de l'eau. C'était un truc que j'admirais chez elle, elle n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu. Sortir la tête à la surface dans un port infesté d'humains ? Facile ! Pourrait-elle crier.

Je donnai une impulsion avec ma queue et me propulsai à la surface. Mes cheveux me collèrent au visage. Rah, je n'aimais pas ça. Replongeant la tête je la ressortis en la mettant en arrière. Mes yeux me firent mal. Trop de lumière ! Je les fermai puis les ouvris précautionneusement. Jessica me sourit. Nous ne pouvions plus communiquer que par la gestuelle.

Entendre le bruit du remous qui venait heurter les bateaux, le bruit venant de la flore terrestre. Et toutes ces choses que je ne pouvais identifier. J'en étais toute troublée. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier les rayons du soleil réchauffant ma peau. Waouh ! Comme les humains avaient de la chance ! L'océan était une immensité privée de chaleur.

O

O

Je voulais profiter encore de ce moment hors du commun. Et dire que j'avais pu gouter à ce plaisir auparavant, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Quelques larmes montèrent jusque mes yeux, elles coulèrent le long de mes joues. Jessica les chassa.

Ma tête se trouvait juste en face des formes, je les caressai tendrement. Ce bateau appartenait peut-être à ma famille humaine. Nous étions entourées de deux grands voiliers. Seul le ponton était donc à surveiller. Elle me fit signe vers ce dernier. Comprenant qu'elle s'en chargeait, je hochai la tête, mis mes mains sur le bord du bateau et me soutins pour émerger le haut de mon corps.

Mon ventre reposa alors à son tour sur le bord. Je confirmais ! Les humains aimaient les bizarreries. Des cubes blancs étaient rangés sous une planche où s'asseyaient les humains. Je les ouvris une par une, rien de bien utile : des faux poissons, des petits objets pointus. Enfin je crois. Toujours penchée à moitié dans le bateau, je vis une boule informe.

Toujours à travers les pensées des dauphins j'en avais conclus que ce genre de chose servait à revêtir leurs corps. C'est que c'est une race pudique ! J'en fouillais les petits rabats. J'en sortis un objet plat comme la photo. Mais il n'y avait aucune image dessus. Juste les mêmes formes que sur les bateaux. Peut-être mon père savait-il les déchiffrer ?

J'allais lui demander, et tant pis si cela ne lui plaisait pas ! J'avais le droit de connaître mes origines ! Enfermant dans ma main ce petit objet je continuai ma recherchhhhhhhh…

L'eau m'entoura soudainement. J'avais été tiré en arrière brusquement. Jessica était la responsable, elle leva un doigt vers le côté du bateau, vers le ponton pour être exacte. Je vis l'ombre de deux humains. Des hommes si j'en croyais mes yeux troublés par la différence eau-air.

O

O

Je voulus lui montrer ma trouvaille mais sous le coup de la peur je l'avais lâché. Il était toujours dans le bateau. Mince ! Je lui expliquai la situation. Elle nagea alors sous le ponton et apparut de l'autre côté, les humains regardant plutôt vers ma direction. Elle prit une de leur caisse et la posa sur l'autre ponton qui formait un U.

Surveillant que la diversion ait bien marché j'émergeai à nouveau mon corps, beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois-ci. Faisant fi de mes cheveux collés, je récupérai l'objet tandis que l'humain blond, celui que j'avais vu hier lors de ma balade tourna la tête. Je restai pétrifiée, les yeux dans les yeux nous ne bougions plus.

**- Hey Jasper viens m'aider à la porter c'est lourd !**

Etait-ce avec ce bruit que communiquer les humains ? Que c'est mélodieux ! Je ne compris pourtant pas ce bruit que l'autre humain fit mais cela sembla faire réagir le deuxième car il détourna le regaaaaaard…

Une nouvelle fois Jessica me glissa dans l'eau. Elle était en colère. Pire que quand le filet avait craqué. Oups elle avait vu qu'il m'avait vu ! Elle prit violement ma main et me traina vers la sortie du port. Seule une loi conduisait une sirène à la peine de mort, la révélation aux humains. Elle était inquiète pour moi. Je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Nous allions nous faire remonter les bretelles si nous traînions plus longtemps. Nos parents voudraient des explications. Nous devrions nous mettre d'accord sur un mensonge sur le chemin du retour.

Un bateau nous dépassa vite, celui avec les forme A. Ils allaient dans la même direction que nous. Mais à un moment, alors que notre clan était à gauche, eux allèrent à droite. Sans avoir conscience de mes actes je les suivis. On dirait que ma mésaventure ne m'a pas servi de leçon.

O

O

Jessica rouspéta belliqueusement. Mais me suivit quand même. Je l'avais toujours suivi dans ses plans qui tournaient toujours mal, aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de me rendre la pareille. Même si l'enjeu était plus dangereux que ses plans réunis.

Nous restâmes bien à 30 mètres derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Nous fûmes surpris par des flots qui nous agressèrent les tympans. Suivi rapidement par le même bruit. Ils avaient plongé. Prises de panique, nous nous éloignèrent aussi vite que nous le permettait notre queue puissante. Nous nous tenions la main jusqu'à ce que nous apercevions nos semblables.

Seulement là notre cœur sembla reprendre du repos. Ma mère ondoya rapidement vers nous, me prit le visage entre ses mains, voyant que j'allais bien elle fit de même avec Jessica. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle nous sermonna d'être parties sans les prévenir. Pour toute réponse je mis devant ses yeux l'objet dérobé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle me le prit rageusement. Mon père arriva à son tour. Il vit de suite ce que tenait ma mère.

Il n'était pas content lui non plus. Après nous avoir éloignés des autres, nous nous fîmes rabrouer sur les risques inconscients que nous avions pris. La colère passée, j'exigeai des réponses. Que signifiaient ces formes ? ?

O

O

Voilà ce premier chapitre, j'espère que l'idée vous plaît toujours !

Petit sondage : préférez-vous des chapitres courts avec des postes réguliers ou des chapitres longs avec des postes plus aléatoires ?

(Je me doute un peu de la réponse mais c'est vous les chefs !)

O

O


	3. Chapitre 2 PV Jasper

O

O

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement car j'ai des journées bien chargées et j'ai très peu de temps pour aller sur l'ordinateur donc je me dis que vous préférez un chapitre plutôt qu'un MP je me trompe ? :D

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

J'embrassai ma mère tout en prenant un pancake qu'elle venait de déposer sur l'assiette. J'enfilai ma veste et claquai la porte après l'avoir saluer. J'allais pêcher, j'adorais ça ! Ça me détendait, seule Alice comprenait. Je me faisais plutôt charrier par Emmett et Edward à ce niveau. L'entrée de l'allée où était amarré le bateau familiale n'était qu'à 5 minutes à pieds de la maison.

Je mis ma main dans ma poche et serrai dans mes doigts le collier de ma mère. Je le prenais toujours quand je partais pêcher. J'avais l'impression qu'il me portait chance.

**- Bonjour Jasper**, me salua , un avocat retraité qui avait décidé de passer le reste de sa vie dans notre petite ville australienne.

**- Bonjour !**

Mon bateau était à quatre emplacements du sien. Je montai sans crainte à bord. Une chose qui aurait été impensable i peine deux ans. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice en fait.

FLASH BACK

Cela faisait deux mois que je sortais avec cette créature survoltée du doux nom d'Alice. Elle avait emménagé il y a moins de trois mois. Ce fut un véritable coup de foudre entre nous. Nous étions tranquillement installés dans sa chambre, je devais l'aider avec son Histoire mais pour tout dire j'étais plus voué à m'occuper de ses lèvres que de la colonisation.

**- Jasper,** me rouspéta-t-elle, **j'ai un contrôle dans trois jours !**

**- D'accord**, capitulai-je en me levant après avoir néanmoins posé une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je regardai son aquarium coloré, posant mon doigt sur la vitre pour suivre la nage des poissons.

O

O

**- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne viens jamais avec nous quand nous allons en mer ?**

Sa question me désarçonna. Je ne lui avais pas encore confié mon plus grand secret. Je décidai qu'il était temps. Je m'assis sur son lit. Elle vint à mes côtés, ayant perdu son habitude sourire éclatant.

**- Tu m'inquiètes là !**

**- Y'a pas de raison c'est juste qu'il y a 14 ans maintenant, lors de l'une de nos balades familiales nous avons été surpris par une tempête. Notre bateau s'est retourné et… ma sœur, qui avait un an ne s'en est pas sortie. **

Elle hoqueta d'horreur et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Ça a été un vrai cauchemar. Les vagues me surpassaient. Je ne voyais plus rien à part le ciel. J'essayai de crier mais je ne pouvais pas, l'eau était partout… Depuis je n'ai jamais plus monté sur un bateau.**

**- Chuuut.**

Je me blottis dans ses bras, l'oreille contre son sein. Puis sans que je le vois venir elle bondit sur ses pieds retrouvant son énergie habituelle. Elle tapa des mains.

**- Viens avec moi ! On va combattre ta phobie !**

Sans que je sache vraiment comment, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le quai. Et pour la première fois en 14 ans je réussis à monter sur un bateau. Pour Alice.

FIN FLASH BACK

O

O

J'adorais la vitesse que je prenais avec ce bateau, il ne payait pas de mine mais le moteur était puissant. Depuis ce jour avec Alice, mon père et moi avons retapé ce bateau de A à Z. Malheureusement il mourut avant la fin du projet. Je le terminai par mes propres moyens, voulant qu'il soit fier de moi.

Et pour parfaire ce projet je lui avais octroyé le nom qui hantait mes rêves, Isabella, celui de ma sœur disparue.

Je sentis une éclaboussure et vis un dauphin, puis deux, puis un troisième. Leur bruit me faisait penser à des rires. Je leur souris et me penchai pour en caresser un, il se laissa faire. Je dirai même qu'il était content. Ils replongèrent dans le flot énigmatique de l'océan et je continuai ma route.

Décidant que j'étais arrivé dans un bon lieu pour pêcher je m'arrêtai. Je laisserai à présent les vagues me guider. J'étais allongé, profitant des rayons du soleil sur mon visage quand ma main chercha machinalement le chemin vers ma poche où reposait le médaillon.

Non ! Je commençai à m'affoler, je ne le trouvai pas. Je cherchai dans le bateau mais rien ! Ne rester qu'une solution : quand je m'étais penché pour toucher ce dauphin. Oh non. Puis me vint une idée. Edward ! Il était un dieu de l'apnée ! Je reviendrai avec lui, l'eau ne devait pas être très profonde où j'avais perdu le collier. 20 mètres maximum, il pouvait sans problème plonger jusqu'au fond.

Le problème c'est que cela ne pouvait se passer qu'en fin d'après-midi, après mon travail au bar. Et c'était à ce moment que lui avait entrainement. Emmett, son entraineur pourrait comprendre. Et pis, c'était un peu de l'entrainement ce que je lui ferais faire. C'est décidé je leur en parlerais demain soir à notre rendez-vous au bar, ils comprendront l'importance de mon désespoir.

O

O

Déprimé par ma perte, je rentrai tout de suite. Ne voulant pas retourner chez moi et être questionné par ma mère, je préférai de loin rendre visite à Alice. Elle ouvra la porte, un short court et un débardeur pour simple vêtement. Je la détaillai et elle sembla s'empourprer. Tiens ! Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, une grande première.

**- Bonjour ma chérie. **

Elle m'embrassa pour toute réponse. Elle se décala pour que je puisse entrer. Je saluai ses parents qui étaient dans le salon et nous montâmes dans sa chambre. Sa tenue m'avait émoustillé, je la déshabillais rapidement mais pris tout mon temps pour lui faire l'amour passionnément.

Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir repris notre souffle.

**- A quoi-tu penses ? **me demanda-t-elle en traçant l'arrête de ma mâchoire avec son nez.

**- J'ai perdu le collier aujourd'hui pendant ma partie de pêche.**

Elle me serra plus fort contre elle : elle savait l'importance qu'il avait pour moi. Dans le pendentif sommeillait la toute dernière photo de ma sœur. Je restai dîner chez eux ce soir-là. Je rentrai tard, ma mère était déjà couchée. Ouf, j'avais le temps de retrouver le bijou avant de l'affronter. Je dormis mal, poursuivi par un cauchemar.

Ma matinée au bar passa vite, j'étais en train d'essuyer des verres quand Edward vint avec Emmett. Parfait, je n'aurais pas à attendre ce soir.

**- Alors Jasperinou, on voudrait un Monaco et… Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?**

**- Un coucher de soleil, s'te plaît, **répondit Edward.

Je leur préparai leur commande et m'assis à leur table lorsque je leur apportai : le bar était presque vide en cette saison. Les touristes n'arriveraient que dans quelques semaines.

O

O

**- Dîtes les gars, il m'est arrivé un problème hier. Je laissai tomber dans l'eau le collier de ma mère. Et je me disais que ce soir après mon service, Edward pourrait venir avec moi pour…**

**- D'accord, **firent-ils d'une même voix.

**- D'accord ?** Répétai-je, moi qui m'attendais à argumenter.

**- Oui, on sait que c'est important pour toi.**

**- Et pis ça lui fera un petit entraînement, **conclut Emmett.

Ils repartirent vite à leur occupation, Edward au lycée et Emmett à la piscine. L'après-midi quant à elle fut plus longue. J'étais impatient (p'tit clin d'œil à caropat07). Edward quitta en avance donc il m'attendit à notre table habituelle. Sur le chemin du port, il se fit accoster par une femme qui commença une scène au beau milieu de la rue.

Ne voulant pas gêner mon ami plus qu'il ne l'était, je m'éloignai pour préserver son intimité. Quel bourreau des cœurs celui-là ! Mais un jour il trouvera son Alice et il se calmera. J'enlevai ma veste et la posai dans le bateau, c'est qu'il fait chaud en ce début de soirée. Voilà une chose que j'aimais ici, le climat. La température ne descendait jamais en dessous de 15°C la nuit et quasiment toute l'année. Alors imaginez la journée l'été !

O

O

Soudain j'entendis la voix d'Edward de là où j'étais. Ce n'était pas bon, je partis l'apaiser de peur qu'il ne lui fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Je rebroussai chemin et la vis en larmes, Edward serrant les poings. Je le pris par le bras et le poussai en avant. J'expliquai calmement à cette femme, qu'Edward était une enflure qui ne la méritait pas.

Elle sembla revenir à elle et acquiesça, se tournant brusquement. Elle mit une claque monumentale à mon ami. Je retins un sourire tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour, la tête haute.

**- Merci Jasper, t'avais pas une batte de baseball sous la main pour lui donner ?**

**- Reconnais que je n'ai dit que la vérité !**

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Nous fîmes un détour car Edward avait trois caisses à me rendre. Son père me les avait empruntées. A à peine 10 mètres de l'Isabella, il posa promptement ses caisses, essoufflé, il me demanda une pause.

**- C'est toi qui as voulu en porter deux d'un seul coup…**

Je continuai mon chemin et posai la caisse sur le ponton, Edward sur les talons.

**- Bon, en route !**

Nous nous baissâmes pour détacher le nœud maritime. Il reprit ses caisses mais s'exclama :

**- C'n'est pas possible !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Une caisse se retrouve où on s'est arrêté.**

**- Tu me l'as fait pas à moi ! Dis plutôt que tu préfères les prendre une par une maintenant.**

O

O

Du mouvement vers ma droite me fit me retourner. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est bien trop dangereux de nager là où les bateaux naviguent sans arrêt. Une femme se trouvait penchée sur mon bateau, les jambes toujours dans l'eau. Non ! Attendez ! Sa taille se terminait par des sortes d'écailles orangeâtes brillantes.

Et ses yeux, je ne pus m'en détacher. Couleur chocolat. La même intensité de chocolat qu'Isabella. Elle me manquait tellement que je pouvais la voir n'importe où.

**- Hey Jasper viens m'aider à la porter c'est lourd !**

Comment pouvait-il ne pas la voir. Je portai mon regard vers lui pour lui montrer cette femme mais à peine eus-je la tête tournée qu'elle disparut.

**- Eh ça va ? T'es blanc comme un vampire. **

Ça n'avait pas été réel. Sinon Edward l'aurait vu. Je secouai ma tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. Mon imagination me jouait encore des tours. Comme quand je crois au détour d'une rue voir la silhouette de Bella, bébé ou ado peu importe, je la vois dans chaque pas de chaque femme ayant les cheveux cuivrés ou les yeux marrons.

Mais là, c'était différent, j'avais carrément _inventé_ une personne.

Edward me donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de monter à bord. Je le suivis comme un automate. Les caisses pouvaient attendre sur le ponton que je les ramène à la maison. J'eus l'impression que ma veste avait changé de place. D'ailleurs il manquait le papier où j'avais inscrit le nouveau numéro de téléphone de ma mère. Bizarre !

Je conduisis instinctivement, me rappelant du chemin emprunté la veille. Nous y arrivâmes rapidement. Nos recherches ne donnèrent rien. Pourtant j'étais sûr de l'endroit ! Sur le chemin du retour, Edward prit la parole :

**- Il a peut-être été balloté au gré des courants, nous les étudierons pour calculer l'endroit où il a dû être déposé.**

Je hochai la tête, peu convaincu. De retour au port, Alice est là à nous attendre. J'étais heureux de la voir et comme un chaque fois un sourire fendit mon visage.

**- Salut les gars ! Jasper, j'ai rentré les caisses chez toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en as du matériel de pêche !**

**- Tu les as pas trouvées lourdes, les caisses ?** Voulut savoir mon ami.

**- Non ça allait,** fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Edward grogna alors que j'explosai de rire.

O

O

Toute la troupe avait rendez-vous au bar. Certaines personnes me trouveraient fou d'aimer aller sur mon lieu de travail pendant mon temps libre mais comprenez-moi, j'adorais cet endroit ! Il était notre lieu de culte, vous cherchez quelqu'un du groupe ? Commencez par le bar.

Emmett et Rosalie, couple depuis seulement deux semaines, nous attendaient déjà. Emmett, Edward et moi avons toujours vécu là. Alice était arrivée il y a un peu plus de deux ans mais Rosalie, pour sa part n'est là que depuis trois mois. Nous l'avons tout de suite accueillie dans notre groupe.

**- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais chercher les boissons. Qui veut quoi ?**

Chacun passa sa commande et Emmett partit au comptoir. Le barman n'était autre que mon patron, Dimitri. Il nous salua d'un signe de tête. La serveuse, Angela vint prendre de nos nouvelles. Comme à chaque fois que je la voyais, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Elle ressemblait à ma sœur.

Du moins c'est ce que j'imaginais si elle avait atteint ses 17 ans. Elle ressemblait aussi un peu à cette femme que j'ai vue… Non ! Stop ! Je n'ai absolument rien vu ! Rien du tout !

**- Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ? Vous n'avez pas retrouvé le collier ?**

Je lui répondis par la négative. Elle fut aussi déçue que moi. J'hésitai à lui parler de ce que je croyais avoir vu. 'fin de ce que j'avais imaginé pour être exact. Elle trouva une explication plausible : la fatigue. Oui ça devait être ça, parce qu'après tout, les sirènes, ça n'existe pas !

O

O

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre :)

O

O


	4. Chapitre 3 PV Bella

O

O

Merci pour vos reviews :D

Merci à ma Big Sister pour sa correction.

Je m'excuse du retard mais en ce moment je flotte entre bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me mettre à la relecture de ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous comprendrez )

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Je m'amusais à poursuivre les poissons avec Jessica. Les dauphins nous rejoignirent et se divertirent avec nous.

Nous ne nous étions plus approchées de la côte depuis la dernière fois. Mes parents nous l'avaient expressément interdit. Le papier était devenu illisible à cause de l'eau, l'encre avait coulé. Mon père n'avait pu le lire. J'avais été déçue. Jessica aussi. Tout ça pour rien !

Nous nous étions absentées une paire d'heures quand nous décidâmes de rentrer. Il ne fallait pas que nos promenades se prolongent de trop où nos parents soupçonneraient injustement que nous leur désobéissons.

Personne n'était là quand nous arrivâmes sur notre lieu de vie. Notre contrée marine était totalement vide d'êtres vivants. Il y eu un mouvement à trois mètres de profondeurs. Je serpentai jusque-là et découvris une petite fille apeurée. Quand elle me vit elle se terra encore plus dans sa cachette. Jessica vint à mes côtés et la petite sortit enfin.

Elle détala loin de nous. Jessica s'approcha lentement et elle finit par se laisser aborder. Elle nagea dans les bras de mon amie. Elle sanglotait. Mon regard fut attiré par du mouvement encore un peu plus bas. Je plongeai et frôlai le contour rocheux avec mon ventre.

Je fus épouvantée par ce que je vis quand le sable retomba. Une de mes semblables avec un bâton au milieu de la poitrine. Du liquide rouge s'en écoulait. Sa queue battait encore mes ses yeux fixait un point inexistant. Je n'avais jamais été si proche de la mort. Je les fermai et cherchai Jessica, elle n'avait pas bougé.

Je la rejoignis pour lui faire part de ma macabre découverte. Elle savait. La petite lui avait expliqué. Des humains étaient venus. Ils étaient trois. Un vent de panique avait soufflé sur notre territoire. Ils ne semblèrent pas souffrir du manque d'air, ils avaient des nageoires aux pieds et un cylindre sur le dos.

Certains d'entre nous, au lieu de s'enfuir, se dressèrent devant eux mais ils étaient armés. Ils les poignardèrent sans hésitation. Sauf une, la dernière qui avait échappé à leurs armes. Pour celle-ci ils se mirent à trois et la maintinrent en la ramenant à la surface. La fillette vit tout ça de sa cachette.

Nous attendîmes. Plusieurs heures sûrement avant que les premiers de notre clan ne reviennent. La mère de la petite en faisait partie. Elle nous remercia. Nous les laissâmes pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de nos parents. Autour de nous, plusieurs appels retentissaient, parfois des cris quand un corps était retrouvé, sans vie.

Nous trouvâmes ceux de Jessica. Morts. Je voulus la serrer contre moi mais elle me repoussa pour prendre dans ses bras leur corps. Chacun de ses sanglots me comprimaient le cœur. J'avais maintenant peur pour mes parents, ma mère était trop impulsive et mon père contre l'inégalité pour qu'ils se soient enfuis.

Je les entendis avant de les voir. Leur silhouette se détacha du reste du groupe. Je filai à toute vitesse vers eux. Ils étaient soulagés que j'aille bien. Ma mère alla voir Jessica qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième fille.

Le roi nous demanda de nous réunir autour de lui. Son discours était sans appel : les humains savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient. Nous étions leur cible et ils avaient réussis à enlever l'un des nôtres. Comment cela était possible ? Quelqu'un savait-il quelque chose ?

Il appela cinq tritons (créatures mâles). Mon père en faisait partie. Je sus aussitôt pourquoi. Ces cinq personnes possédaient le même don. Celui de pousser n'importe qui à dire la vérité. J'échangeai un regard avec Jessica qui était dans les bras de ma mère.

Ils finiront par savoir. Et comme la loi le stipule je serais mise à mort. Ne voulant pas que Jessica paye pour mes erreurs je m'avançai. Elle aurait déjà assez à faire avec le deuil de ses parents. Tous les regards se pointèrent vers ma pauvre personne. Beaucoup d'entre nous avaient péris et c'était ma faute.

J'avouai tout. Excepté la complicité de mon amie. Et l'existence du collier.

Deux gardes me tinrent par le bras. Quand la sentence fut dite je baissai la tête. Ma mère voulut protester et venir vers moi mais on lui barra la route. Je lui lançai un pauvre sourire en guise d'excuse. Mon père vint la soutenir. Elle sanglota dans ses bras.

Ils m'emmenèrent au loin pour accomplir leur tâche funèbre. Je vivais mes derniers instants. Mes questions sans réponses mouraient avec moi. Le roi resta le temps de clore son discours. Mon exécution devait servir d'exemple. Je ne réalisai pas ce qui se passait. J'étais bien là dans mon corps mais plus comme une personne. Seulement comme une marionnette.

Je tournai ma tête pour voir mes bourreaux. Je reconnus Alec à ma droite, brun aux cheveux mi- longs il avait des yeux qui ressemblaient aux miens, il devait avoir mon âge. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de celui se tenant sur ma gauche bien que je savais qu'il était proche du roi, il était blond, un regard d'acier, figé.

Puis sans que je ne comprenne, la pression sur mes bras se relâcha. Je me retournai pour voir ma famille abasourdi ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentent. Je compris enfin. L'un des gardes avait assommé l'autre et me traînai désormais dans la direction de la côte.

Mon père réagit et nous suivit tractant lui aussi son épouse et Jessica. Le roi brandit le poing et intima aux autres de nous poursuivre. Ses gardes étant en grande majorité les victimes des humains ils ne restaient que des femmes ou des enfants. Personne ne fit un geste, les yeux vides. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je décidai de reprendre le contrôle de mes mouvements et nageai aussi vite que me le permettait mes nageoires à côté de mon sauveur.

C'était Alec. Il avait le don de paralyser à sa guise. Son don ne marchait que sur une courte distance cependant, nous devions donc nous dépêcher.

Nous arrivâmes dans des eaux peu profondes, nous sentions presque les rayons du soleil percer jusque-là. Nous nous arrêtâmes. Ma mère fondit l'eau pour bondir sur moi. Ses bras me réchauffaient le cœur. Après un regard plein de soulagement elle alla dans les bras d'Alec. Elle le remercia une centaine de fois de m'avoir sauvée. Il semblait mal à l'aise, les bras ballants. Mon père vint la raisonner puis le remercia aussi.

Je ne revenais pas de ce qui s'était passé. Jessica fit remarquer que nous n'étions toujours pas sortis d'affaires et nous acquiesçâmes. Il nous fallait un endroit à l'abri des regards. Et pourquoi pas une grotte taillée dans la falaise. J'en connaissais une méconnue des humains car même si la grotte abritée une grande poche d'air, la seule entrée se trouvait au fond de l'eau. Je demandai aux autres de me suivre.

Je fis un petit détour pour récupérer sous un corail le bijou déclencheur de tout.

Arrivés à destination, j'exigeai des réponses de la part d'Alec. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Il prit son temps pour répondre. Il semblait déchiré, triste.

La sirène enlevée était sa sœur, Jane. Il avait fait ça pour elle, pas pour moi. Il croyait que seule moi pouvais trouver les humains puisque j'avais vu celui qui était l'auteur de tout ça. Seulement je ne savais rien à part l'emplacement de son bateau.

Soudainement, je me revis penchée sur ce même embarcation, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'humain, je fus foudroyée par une évidence, nous étions maintenant des fugitifs. A cause de ce blond. A cause de moi. J'étais dans une rage folle envers le monde entier, sans écouter mes parents qui essayaient de me retenir je nageai vers le port qui n'était qu'à cinq minutes pour une nage rapide.

Je zigzaguai entre les bateaux, reconnaissant le chemin parcouru la première fois avec Jessica. Là, près de l'Isabella, il y avait l'humain assis sur le ponton. Je ne m'émergeai même pas pour l'attraper par les jambes et tirer d'un coup sec. Il tomba mollement puis une fois dans l'eau se débattit. Ah oui c'est vrai, l'air ! Je le pris dans mes bras pour le remonter à la surface mais il se calma avant et ouvra les yeux.

Ah ! C'était le mauvais humain. Celui-là était cuivré avec des yeux émeraudes et non blond avec des yeux gris.

Maintenant je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, je l'amenai jusque dans la grotte. Tout le trajet il fut docile à mon grand étonnement. Je le lâchai et sortis la tête hors de l'eau pour la deuxième fois dans ma vie. Il voulut bouger une fois à l'air libre et après avoir récupérer du manque d'air, mais je le devançai.

Ma colère revint et je voulus l'insulter de tous les noms même s'il n'était pas le bon humain. Enervée de ne pouvoir communiquer avec les humains, je le secouai. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et un son en sortit.

Quelle belle voix ! Quel beau visage !

Il fixa ma poitrine et tendit la main. Mais ça ne va pas ? ! Quel pervers aussi ! Je l'empêchai d'aller plus loin en frappant sa main. Je sentis l'eau bouger sous ma nageoire. Quelqu'un arrivait. C'était mon père. Il se posta près de moi et parla à l'humain. Cela me fit bizarre. Pour la première fois mon père m'apparut plus humain que triton.

Il parut s'empourprer et empoigna l'humain par le col. Il parla à nouveau dans les mêmes tonalités. Je sus qu'il utilisait son don. L'humain répondit quelque chose. Mon père se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête. Rien de probant je sais, ce n'est pas le bon humain.

Jessica et ma mère arrivèrent à leur tour car moins rapide que mon père. Je me demandais où était Alec, pourtant il était plus agile que nous. Quelle idée j'ai eu aussi de partir sur un coup de tête. Jessica frappa l'humain sans que je ne le vois venir.

L'humain (je voulais savoir son nom) écarquilla les yeux en se tenant la mâchoire. Elle allait recommencer et lui amorça un geste pour se protéger mais mon père la bloqua. Après un dernier regard, sûrement intimidant vers l'humain, il nous fit signe de nous immerger.

Jessica pestait contre mon père de ne pas l'avoir autorisé à continuer sa vengeance méritée. Je l'informai que ce n'était pas cet humain qui m'avait vu. Il fallait alors trouver l'identité de ce dernier, d'après mon père c'était le point le plus important pour sauver Jane. Ma mère releva un point tout aussi important, elle s'occuperait du retour de l'humain, grâce à son don, elle couvrirait nos arrières.

Mon père retourna questionner le bel humain. J'étais triste que ma mère utilise son don avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard mon père avait obtenu des informations importantes qu'il ne partagea pas. Nous devions le laisser tout seul le temps qu'il échafaude un plan pour aller libérer Jane. Il me demanda de rendre le bijou. Je portai ma main à ce dernier.

Je ne voulais pas. Néanmoins ce collier appartenait à l'humain blond qui m'avait vu, pas à moi. Je devais lui rendre. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il faisait partie de mon passé humain. Peut-être est-ce lui sur la photo ? Peut-être faisait-il partie de ma famille ? Non ma famille est là, en ce moment avec moi. Je ne voulais pas considérer qu'un meurtrier puisse faire partie de ma famille, le meurtrier des parents de ma meilleure amie.

Je donnai le collier à ma mère avec néanmoins un serrement au cœur que je ne pus empêcher. Elle raccompagna le bel humain, je la suivis et croisai en chemin Alec qui faisait des rondes de sécurité autour de l'entrée de la grotte. On sentait qu'il n'était pas garde pour rien. Enfin ancien garde à présent.

Je la guidai une fois dans le port pour lui indiquer l'emplacement du bateau. Le bel humain retournerait à sa vie humaine, c'était le mieux pour lui. Ma mère me demanda pourquoi j'étais si triste en me donnant la main. Nous nageâmes comme cela vers notre repère. Je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne savais pas moi-même.

O

O


	5. Chapitre 4 PV Edward, Mike

O

O

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !

Yukina21, manoa-bella, twilght578,

bellardtwilght, Mirzy,

Triskelle sparrow (comme tu le vois c'est bel et bien un point de vue Edward, j'espère qu'il te plaira),

caropat07 (pour tout dire j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour le titre et ma soeur m'a hurlé dans l'oreille Sous l'océan ! Donc je lui demanderai d'où elle tient ce titre :D)

Nany1980, Mimi81, chokapikchoco,

helimoen (disons que Bella venait de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant alors elle n'a pas trop remarqué le physique d'Edward :D)

Guest, Nathaana...

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Bras gauche, bras droit, bras gauche. Respirer. Bras droit, bras gauche…

**- Allez plus de nerfs Edward !**

J'étais fatigué, essoufflé. Je me déchaînais depuis deux heures maintenant. Emmett, mon entraîneur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Autant nous étions les meilleurs potes dans la vie, autant quand il passait en mode professionnel, j'avais des envies de meurtres.

**- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui mec !**

Enfin, la libération ! Je sortis de l'eau, dégoulinant et réprimai un frisson, on était si bien dans l'eau. Emmett me félicita d'une tape dans le dos. Je filai dans les vestiaires et là croisai Mike, un de mes pires concurrents, avec sa bande de potes.

**- Je vous jure que je l'ai vu ! Une sirène ! Elle était magnifique ! Avec des écailles dorées !**

Ses copains rigolaient, mais cela sembla énerver de plus en plus Mike. J'ouvris mon casier et en sortis ma serviette, une oreille toujours perdue vers leur conversation.

**- Je vous le prouverais,** cria-t-il en se retournant. **Jasper aussi l'a vu !**

Pff et pis quoi encore, ma voisine est une extra-terrestre ! ? ! Quoique c'est vrai que Jasper avait semblé étrange la veille. J'avais mis ça sur le compte qu'il avait perdu le bijou de sa mère. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ! Mike ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour faire son intéressant.

O

O

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'embarquai sur l'Isabella aux côtés de mon ami. Je lui avais demandé d'emprunter la carte maritime du père pêcheur d'Alice. Les courants y étaient consignés. De l'endroit où il l'avait perdu, nous nous déplaçâmes de quelques dizaines de mètres.

Pendant qu'il se préparait à plonger je lui racontai ma rencontre à la piscine.

**- C'est bizarre mais Mike assure à qui veut l'entendre avoir vu une sirène hier dans le port. Il affirme que toi aussi tu l'aurais vu. Il est complétement dingue n'est-ce pas ?**

Silence.

**- N'est-ce pas ?** Répétai-je, inquiet.

Il fixait les vaguelettes qui venaient périr contre la coque blanche du bateau. Ma main vint se poser sur la sienne qui triturait sa veste. Il sursauta, on aurait dit que mon contact le brûlait.

**- Ouais bien sûr,** rigola-t-il confusément, **Mike a toujours été bizarre.**

Je n'insistai pas, ne voulant pas le brusquer, il semblait comme apeuré… Notre plongée ne nous amena à rien. Toujours pas de collier en vue.

O

O

**PV Mike**

Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! On verra s'ils riront toujours autant quand j'aurais la preuve de ce que j'avance. J'ai vu une sirène ! J'avais beau être à deux allées de celle de l'Isabella j'avais bien vu cette créature près du bateau. Et je n'étais pas le seul.

Jasper travaillait au seul bar de la ville. Dès mon arrivée, il me regarda bizarrement mais continua sa tâche. Je m'installai au comptoir tenu par le patron.

**- Bonjour Mike, comme d'habitude ?**

J'acquiesçai ne prêtant que peu d'attention à Dimitri. Quand Jasper passa près de moi je l'attrapai par le coude et l'emmenai à l'extérieur.

**- Mike, lâche-moi immédiatement.**

**- J'ai vu la même chose que toi,** commençai-je de but en blanc.

**- Je n'ai rien vu du tout.**

**- Tu sais de quoi je parle pourtant.** **Ecoutes, t'imagines si nous apportons la preuve que les sirènes existent !**

**- Elles n'existent pas ! **cria-t-il voulant moins me convaincre que lui-même. Il repartit à grande enjambée. Tant pis, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Je me retournai quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Une main appartenant à Dimitri.

**- J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit. Tu sais… Je travaille sur l'histoire de cette ville. Depuis des centaines d'années il existe des témoignages de gens déclarés fous ou menteurs. Devine pour quoi ?**

**- Les sirènes,** murmurai-je.

**- Tout juste, et ça ne peut être un hasard.**

Je hochai la tête, il était prêt à m'aider. Il reprit :

**- Rendez-vous ce soir à 21h près de mon hangar.**

O

O

**PV Edward**

Etant samedi, je n'avais pas cours donc j'avais pu me consacrer pleinement à mon objectif ! Devenir le meilleur en apnée. Mon après-midi je la passerais à aider Jasper dans sa recherche, 11 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la perte. J'adorais plonger dans l'océan. Les poissons magnifiques, la diversité du corail. Tout m'enchantait.

Bien malgré moi, les affirmations véhémentes de Mike et la réaction de Jasper me trottaient dans l'esprit. Ma mère remarqua que quelque chose m'ennuyait mais ne fit aucuns commentaires. D'ailleurs Mike ne venait plus aux entrainements passant tout son temps avec Dimitri qui avait fermé le bar du jour au lendemain sans explication.

J'attendais Jasper, assis sur le ponton en bois, les pieds dans l'eau. Je profitai des rayons du soleil. Je savais que ma peau bronzée me donnait un style surfeur qui faisait craquer les filles même si ma peau ne le comprenait pas. Je tenais mon teint pâle de mon père.

Je sentis distinctement deux mains m'attraper les mollets et me tirer vers le bas. Sous la surprise je n'eus le réflexe de me retenir au ponton et mes fesses tapèrent contre le bord.

Je fus soudainement dans l'eau. De l'eau partout. De l'air ! J'en avais besoin. Deux bras m'enserrèrent et mes poumons semblèrent s'oxygéner sans que l'air n'y entre. Incroyable ! J'ouvris les yeux et je sus que je rêvais. Une belle femme, que dis-je ! une déesse flottait devant moi.

O

O

Ces histoires de sirènes m'avaient vraiment retourné la tête. Je fus tracté par une force ahurissante à travers le port. Arrivé à l'embouchure, nous longeâmes la côte. Je n'étais qu'une marionnette dans ses bras. Je me laissai guider, curieusement rassuré.

Nous longions des falaises, si je tendais le bras je pouvais toucher la roche. Les vagues étaient violentes au-dessus de nos têtes mais la créature ne semblait pas en être gênée dans sa nage. Une grotte apparut un peu en contre-bas et elle nous y dirigea. Après un tunnel de deux mètres, la cavité remontait.

Je ne sentis plus les bras et mes poumons semblèrent brûler. Je ne savais pas que les rêves pouvaient à ce point être douloureux. Quand je n'y tenais plus je pris une inspiration. Heureusement ma tête émergea à ce moment. Je bus une belle tasse. Je toussotais, recrachant un peu d'eau. L'iode me fit mal au nez.

Je regardais la grotte. Elle était d'une taille impressionnante. L'eau rejoignait un bandeau plat et rocheux de trois mètres de large. J'allais pour m'asseoir sur la bordure mais elle me barra le passage.

Elle était devant moi et semblait en colère. Ne me dîtes pas que ça va se transformer en cauchemar ! Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Excédée, elle m'empoigna pour le col de mon T-shirt et me secoua comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon.

**- Mais ça va pas ? ! ! ?** Braillai-je quand elle eut terminé. Le rêve ne prenait pas du tout la tournure que j'avais espérée. Elle éta… c'est ! C'est le collier que nous cherchions ! Posé sur sa poitrine rebondie. Focus Edward ! Même si tu as une déesse aux yeux chocolat en face de toi tu dois de concentrer sur ce collier.

Je tendis le bras pour lui prendre mais elle me frappa violement la main.

O

O

Une ombre surgit de là où nous étions entrés. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se posta près de la brune. Mouais décidément pas ce dont je voulais comme rêve. Surtout qu'il paraissait encore plus en colère que l'autre. Mes jambes commençaient à fatiguer, je voulais m'asseoir mais ils me barraient le chemin.

**- Où est-elle ?** demanda-t-il calmement. Trop calmement.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il s'approcha. Il m'empoigna d'une main par le col. C'était leur passe-temps ou quoi ? Ses yeux semblèrent se voiler et mon esprit s'affaiblit. Un voile aussi doux que du coton caressa ma conscience.

**- Je le répète une dernière fois. Où est-elle ?**

Une puissance contrôla mon esprit et me poussa à dire la vérité.

**- Je ne sais pas**, bredouillai-je. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais supposé de ne pas savoir.

Il me relâcha en soupirant. Il se tourna vers ma ravisseuse et secoua la tête. Elle sembla déçue. Je nageai doucement vers le bord, ils me laissèrent faire. Je doutai de plus en plus que ce fut un rêve.

Les fesses contre la roche, les pieds toujours dans l'eau, je les observais. Qu'elle était belle, même déchirée par la tristesse. Et l'homme, il ressemblait à celui sur la photo qui se trouve dans notre entrée. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père, disparu en mer il y a de cela 20 ans.

Deux têtes émergèrent près d'eux. De mieux en mieux. De rêve érotique ça passe à réunion de sirènes. Sans que je n'aie le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit l'une d'elles, la plus jeune, me remit à l'eau et me donna une claque prodigieuse. J'avais l'habitude d'en recevoir de mes conquêtes mais là au moins je savais pourquoi.

Elle leva la main pour m'en donner une autre mais l'homme l'en empêcha. Il me regarda sévèrement. Eh ! J'avais rien fait moi. Un signe de tête vers l'eau de sa part et ils plongèrent tous les quatre. Ils y restèrent quelques minutes. J'en profitai pour remonter sur mon perchoir.

O

O

L'homme vint me voir et m'expliqua :

**- Des humains ont découvert notre existence, tu le connais, tu étais là quand il a vu ma fille. Nous pensons qu'il sait des informations sur le lieu où ils retiennent captive l'une des nôtres.**

**- Jasper, **murmurai-je pour moi-même. **Je ne comprends rien,** dis-je plus haut.

**- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple à assimiler, moi-même il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines, mais tu dois être très attentif, nous sommes des créatures marines comme tu as pu le constater. L'une des nôtres, son prénom pourrait être traduit par Jane, a été enlevée. Aide nous à la retrouver, nous te supplions. Les hommes qui ont fait ça ont décimé la plupart de notre clan. Ils sont dangereux.**

**- Jasper n'aurait jamais fait ça, **défendis-je mon ami. Je réfléchis, par contre Mike…

**- Quelqu'un d'autre prétend avoir vu une sirène, Mike, ce gars serait prêt à tous pour prouver qu'il a raison. En ce moment il traîne beaucoup avec un certain Dimitri. Il a un hangar qui longe la côte, le n°14.**

**- Bien, nous te remercions. **

Il allait s'immerger quand je l'interpellai :

**- Eh ! Attendez ! Le collier de votre fille, il appartient à la mère de mon ami Jasper. Pourrais-je le récupérer ?**

**- Est-ce lui sur la photo ?**

**- Oui, lui et sa petite sœur décédée.**

Il eut un sourire triste avant de replonger. La plus âgée des sirènes sortit à son tour la tête hors de l'eau. Elle me tendit le collier et je le pris avec précipitation. Enfin s'il savait, ce petit bijou, tout ce qu'il avait causé. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous insinuâmes dans l'eau et le même phénomène se reproduit, mes poumons ne réclamaient pas d'air. Le trajet inverse fut plus court. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette rencontre hors du commun. Enfin, j'aurais tout le temps d'y repenser quand je serais au calme.

O

O

Arrivés à l'Isabella, elle me relâcha. Elles pourraient me prévenir à chaque fois au lieu de me laisser dans l'eau comme ça, en manque d'air. Je m'agrippai au ponton, le précieux collier dans ma main, je toussais encore. Je pris une impulsion et m'assis sur le bois chaud.

Je me retournai pour être capturé dans le regard de la sirène. Comme tout à l'heure mon esprit s'affaiblit. Je sentis mes paupières devenir lourdes. La dernière chose que je sentis fut ma tête qui cogna contre le bois du ponton.

Je sentis quelque chose d'humide me parcourir le visage.

**- Jacob !**

**- Edward !**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis un énorme chien me lécher.

**- Berk,** fis-je en le repoussant.

**- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça,** cria une voix féminine.

Ma tête me faisait mal. Où étais-je ? J'étais allongé sur quelque chose de dur. Une femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux s'agenouilla près de moi. Ses mains palpa mon visage. Deux hommes se tenaient derrière elle. Je ne voyais que leur silhouette.

**- Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Edward ?**

**- Ed' mec, t'as une sale tronche.**

Je me souvins, c'était Alice, Jasper et Emmett. J'attendais Jasper près de son bateau quand j'ai dû m'endormir.

**- Salut les gars, pourquoi tant de bazar ?** Grommelai-je.

**- T'avais disparu Edward !**

**- J'n'ai pas bougé d'ici.**

Je me relevai tandis qu'Emmett s'avança près de moi et je sentis bouger dans ma main. Un collier, le collier que nous recherchions. Comment il est arrivé là ? Je m'appuyais sur Emmett pour me tenir sur mes jambes. Ma tête me tournait, on aurait dit que j'avais une gueule de bois. Jasper prit le bijou, les yeux ronds.

**- Mer...Merci Edward, **bégaya-t-il.

**- Comment as-tu eu le collier si tu n'as pas bougé d'ici hein ?** Cria presque Alice en croisant les bras.

Waouh, c'est vrai ça. Comment ?

**- Bon,** trancha Emmett, **Edward se sent visiblement pas bien, son père va l'ausculter et on verra après.**

Pour une fois qu'il disait quelque chose de sensé en dehors d'une piscine.

O

O

Dans ce chapitre on en apprend un peu plus sur le don de la mère de Bella

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le dire même si je le pense souvent, mais je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre !

Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

O

O


	6. Chapitre 5 PV Edward, Jasper

O

O

Helloooooo ! ! ! !

Merci à

Nathaana, oliveronica cullen massen, twilght578, caropat07, Yukina21, Gwla10, Triskelle sparrow, Lili5em, belladu57, manoa-bella, Nany1980, Takinza ( tu as trouvé mon point faible :D)

pour vos reviews !

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Précédemment

_Ma tête me faisait mal. Où étais-je ? J'étais allongé sur quelque chose de dur. Une femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux s'agenouilla près de moi. Ses mains palpèrent mon visage. Deux hommes se tenaient derrière elle. Je ne voyais que leur silhouette._

_**- Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Edward ?**_

_**- Ed' mec, t'as une sale tronche.**_

_Je me souvins, c'était Alice, Jasper et Emmett. J'attendais Jasper près de son bateau quand j'ai dû m'endormir._

_**- Salut les gars, pourquoi tant de bazar ?**__ Grommelai-je._

_**- T'avais disparu Edward !**_

_**- J'n'ai pas bougé d'ici.**_

_Je me relevai tandis qu'Emmett s'avança près de moi et je sentis bouger dans ma main. Un collier, le collier que nous recherchions. Comment il est arrivé là ? Je m'appuyais sur Emmett pour me tenir sur mes jambes. Ma tête me tournait, on aurait dit que j'avais une gueule de bois. Jasper prit le bijou, les yeux ronds._

_**- Mer...Merci Edward, **__bégaya-t-il._

_**- Comment as-tu eu le collier si tu n'as pas bougé d'ici hein ?**__ Cria presque Alice en croisant les bras._

_Waouh, c'est vrai ça. Comment ?_

_**- Bon,**__ trancha Emmett, __**Edward se sent visiblement pas bien, son père va l'ausculter et on verra après.**_

_Pour une fois qu'il disait quelque chose de sensé en dehors d'une piscine._

O

Nous quittâmes le port, Emmett à ma gauche, Jasper à ma droite. Ils me soutenaient, mes jambes étant encore un peu instables. Alice ouvrait la marche, d'un pas déterminé, Jacob trottinant à ses côtés, la langue pendante. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans ma rue. Ma mère était dehors, jardinant ses orchidées.

Elle rouspéta gentiment Jacob qui marcha dessus pour lui faire la fête. Elle adorait les animaux et ils le lui rendaient bien. Son sourire se fana quand elle me vit. Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'examina comme la maman poule qu'elle était.

**- Ton père vient de rentrer.**

Elle nous laissa passer. J'entendis Alice lui expliquait ma mésaventure mystérieuse tandis qu'elles s'installaient dans la cuisine. Jasper toqua à la porte du bureau de mon père. Je me sentais déjà mieux. J'entrai sans l'aide de mes amis. Je m'assis devant mon père et lui parla de ma tête douloureuse à mon réveil.

**- Ce n'est pas tout,** ajouta Emmett, **il avait le collier dans ses mains !**

Papa hocha la tête, concentré à prendre mon pouls.

**- Je ne vois rien d'inquiétant. Tu as dû rester trop longtemps au soleil. Si la douleur resurgit, viens immédiatement m'en parler ok, fils ?**

**- Ok. Je vais me reposer.**

Il me donna une tape dans le dos et se joignit aux autres tandis que je montai dans ma chambre. Je retirai seulement mon short et mon t-shirt légèrement humides. Un détail que je n'avais pas noté avant. Les autres non plus apparemment. Je ne vais pas leur en parler. Je me glissai avec un certain bien-être sous la couette bleu marine.

Je flotte. Non, je nage. Je ne vois rien. Seulement le noir de l'océan profond. J'ai froid. Je suis fatigué. Un point encore plus noir apparaît au lointain. Il grossit progressivement pour devenir une silhouette humaine. Je sais au fond de moi qui c'est. Je ne suis donc pas surpris quand je peux distinguer deux océans de chocolat. Elle est si près. Si près que je peux presque… Non c'est elle. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et soudain j'ai chaud, je ne suis plus fatigué. Je suis bien. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras mais ils n'attrapent que l'eau glacée. Je ne sens plus ses lèvres. Non ! Pas maintenant ! De l'air ! Il me faut mon air !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Quel drôle de rêve ! J'avais dormi seulement 35 minutes. J'entendais mes parents et mes amis discuter en bas. Il me fallait revenir à la réalité. Je pris une douche de quelques secondes pour me rafraîchir et me mis à nouveau en T-shirt, short. Je rangeai ce rêve dans un coin de ma conscience et descendis les escaliers en trombe. Ils s'arrêtèrent net de parler.

Je fis un bisou sur la joue de ma mère et me servis un café. Je m'assis entre Alice et Rosalie que je saluai. Le silence régnait toujours.

O

O

**- Quoi ?** Fis-je pour le briser. **Vous, vous parliez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?** Suspectai-je.

**- Pas du tout**, se défendit Alice, **on parlait de Dimitri et du bar qu'il a fermé sans donner de raisons.**

**- Ouais,** grommela Jasper en prenant une gorgé, **je me retrouve sans travail du jour au lendemain sans savoir pourquoi mais apparemment suis toujours payé !**

**- Le rêve ! **Rugit Emmett en prenant une bouchée du gâteau préparé par ma mère. Une tape sur la tête de la part de Rosalie plus tard, nous en étions à énumérer les raisons possibles de ce comportement.

**- On le voit souvent avec Mike d'ailleurs. **

**- Qui ne vient plus aux entraînements,** rajoutai-je en même temps qu'Emmett.

**- Le mieux serait d'aller voir Dimitri,** ajouta-t-il.

**- C'est ce que je vais faire et pas plus tard que maintenant.**

**- Je viens avec toi.**

**- Non Edward, je suis sûr que tu dois te reposer. J'y vais seul.**

J'acquiesçai mais élaborer déjà un plan. Les autres décidèrent de partir aussi. Je montai dans ma chambre après les avoir salués et prévenu ma mère que je partais dormir. J'attendis quelques minutes encore. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et béni mon père de ne pas avoir eu le temps de couper cet arbre qui se trouve si proche du mur.

Je repérai Jasper devant la porte de chez Dimitri. Je me tapis pour ne pas me faire repérer. Pourquoi prenais-je en filature mon ami ? Si je le savais !

PV Jasper

Je sonnai une deuxième fois. Rien. Aucun bruit à l'intérieur. S'il n'était pas là Dimitri était au bar. S'il n'était pas au bar, il était à son hangar. Ce fut ma prochaine destination.

L'allée des hangars était proche de chez lui. Les vieux bâtiments étaient assez éloignés les uns des autres. Je les connaissais par cœur car le père d'Alice en possédait un. Alice adorait se promener par-là, elle disait qu'on avait l'impression de faire un bond dans le temps. Je ne pouvais la contredire.

Le n°14 se trouva devant moi. Je toquai contre la vieille porte en bois qui trembla. Personne ne vint me répondre. J'entendis pourtant une sorte de clapotis. Pris par un élan de bravoure et (de folie), je forçai la porte. J'espérai juste ne pas me retrouver au commissariat.

Le hangar était vide. Même aucun bateau n'était là. Le seul meuble était recouvert par un drap. Je ne pus deviner ce que c'était, 3 mètres de large sur 2 mètres de haut. Ma curiosité, d'habitude apprivoisée à un niveau très bas, semblait atteindre des sommets himalayens. Je soulevai le drap jauni par l'humidité.

Je bloquai, le bras en l'air, les yeux perdus dans des yeux aussi bleus que les miens. Je suis autant choqué qu'elle semble apeurée. Blonde, petite, enfin aussi petite qu'on peut l'être avec une nageoire de deux mètres de longs, elle chercha à se réfugier loin de moi.

O

O

Quand Mike était venu me voir au bar et m'avait parlé de… de ça… J'avais fait la sourde oreille croyant pouvoir y échapper. Mais là, j'avais la vérité sous les yeux. Comment faire pour la contester ? Les sirènes existent. Vraiment je veux dire. Pas comme dans certains parcs aquatiques où certaines femmes se déguisent. Là elle était dans l'eau depuis plusieurs minutes ! ! ! ! Au moins je devrais être rassuré, je suis sain d'esprit, ce n'était pas une hallucination la dernière fois.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Euh je devais faire quoi maintenant ? Je laissai tomber le drap et me mis à courir vers la porte que j'avais laissé ouverte. Je me cognai contre un torse. Waouh, il existait plus grand qu'Emmett ? Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme avant. Il sembla en colère. Je peux le comprendre en même temps. Un bateau se gara dans l'emplacement du hangar. Mike et Dimitri y étaient.

**- Jasper ! Tiens donc Félix, tu nous l'as attrapé ! Tu te joins enfin à nous ?**

Je ne voulais pas répondre mais ma langue fut plus rapide :

**- En fait j'allais juste sortir ! Au revoir !**

Le fameux Félix me barra le passage. Il s'avança, m'obligeant à reculer. J'étais vraiment désespéré.

**- Tu ne vas nulle part !**

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis. Je m'écroulai sur le sol poussiéreux.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à une corde rugueuse. Je sentais le remous d'un bateau. Je gémis quand une douleur à ma tête se fit sentir.

**- Enfin tu vas être avec moi pour le grand final !**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Mike penché devant moi. Je reconnus l'Isabella. Le bateau de Dimitri amarré juste à côté.

**- Tu n'étais vraiment pas attendu et je déteste les imprévues ! Mais tant pis ! On fera avec n'est-ce pas ?**

Il était fou, vraiment. Ses yeux étaient déments.

**- Heureusement que ta maman met toujours une clé de secours dans le deuxième pot de fleurs. Les clés du bateau étant tout de suite à portée de main nous sommes en avance sur la marée ! **

J'essayai de me défaire de mes liens mais ne réussis qu'à les détendre. Ne me dîtes pas que j'allais finir comme ça. Et Alice ? Et ma mère ? Et les autres ? Je retins avec peine mes larmes, je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Le silence était interrompu par le remous des vagues venant s'échouer contre le bateau.

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula mais Mike se leva d'un bond et me sourit avant de m'attraper par les pieds. Je me débattis mais pensai à la dernière minute d'économiser mon oxygène. Après tout je ne pouvais rien contre lui pour l'instant. Les pieds pendus dans le vide, il passa derrière moi et me prit par les épaules. Une fois dans l'eau j'espérai que les liens ne se resserraient pas.

L'eau. L'élément que j'aimais le plus malgré mon passé. L'élément qui me permit de rencontrer Alice par un jour de pluie. L'élément qui en ce moment même m'entourait. L'élément qui serait ma mort. L'eau. Partout.

Mes mains se mirent à faire leur besogne. Rien n'y faisait. J'avais perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Les liens étaient toujours aussi solides. Mes poumons commencèrent à s'enflammer. Le feu léchait mes entrailles avec délectation. J'étais cerné par les ténèbres. Je fermai les yeux. Et pensai à mon Alice. Dieu que je pouvais l'aimer ! Je perdis connaissance, ou est-ce la mort ?

C'est dur. C'est humide. C'est froid. C'est quoi ? Bah ouvre les yeux et tu le sauras, se moqua ma conscience.

**- Cette fois, c'est toi qui créais une frayeur pas possible !**

Etait-ce la voix d'Edward ? Etait-il mort lui aussi ?

**- Ouvre les yeux mec !**

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et vis une paroi rocheuse. Je me relevai partiellement. Je passai mes mains pleines de sables dans mes cheveux. J'étais vivant. Et heureux ! Et trempé, mais je m'en moquais ! Je sautai dans les bras d'Edward en hurlant de rire. Que ça faisait du bien ! Il rigola aussi puis s'éclaircit la gorge et rougit. Edward qui rougit ? Euh il se passe quoi là ?

Je me tournai et me figeai. Nous étions observés par la créature aux yeux marron que j'avais vu penchée sur l'Isabella.

**- Elle t'a sauvé**, m'apprit Edward.

Je m'approchai à genoux du bord de l'eau. Elle recula prestement. Je ne bougeai plus. Elle s'avança doucement.

**- Merci.**

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Je lui devais la vie.

O

O

Voilà pour ce chapitre, la suite est un PV Edward et Bella, la rencontre en quelque sorte

Pour celle que ça intéresse j'ai publié le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire, Anges et Vampires. Une fic basée sur un univers alternatif où on en apprend un peu plus sur l'origine des vampires et la vie de Bella. Il y aurait aussi les Cullen bien entendu.

A bientôt

O

O


	7. Chapitre 6 PV Edward, Charlie

O

O

Merci à Yukina21, caropat07, Triskelle sparrow,

Nathaana, Gwla10, Lili5em, twilight578,

, cricrou86, sylviouche et

aux deux anonymes pour vos reviews !

Si vous saviez comme c'est une vraie bouffée d'air frais que de recevoir des reviews comme les vôtres :)

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Je repérai Jasper devant la porte de chez Dimitri. Je me tapis pour ne pas me faire repérer. Pourquoi prenais-je en filature mon ami ? Si je le savais !

Il fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans la rue menant à l'allée des hangars. Logique si Dimitri n'était pas chez lui. Je ne pouvais pas le suivre plus avant sans être à découvert dans l'allée, je me cachai au bout de la rue derrière un arbre.

Je laissai mon esprit divaguer vers mon rêve étrange. Comment mon cerveau avait-il pu imaginer une créature aussi belle ? Je m'assis, le dos reposant contre le tronc rugueux. Je fermai les yeux et laissai le soleil, maître incontesté du ciel, réchauffer mon visage.

_BOUM ! ! !_

Je sursautai et regardai autour de moi pour découvrir la raison de ce bruit étrange. Etrange car cela ressemblait un peu à une arme à feu.

**- Mais quel imbécile !**

Je reconnus la voix de Dimitri.

**- Désolé le coup est parti tout seul.** Voix inconnue.

**- Bon, pas grave, les hangars sont vides, personne n'a entendu, mais la prochaine fois n'assomme pas quelqu'un avec ton arme.** Cette fois je reconnus Mike.

Mon hypothèse était vérifiée. Mais ! Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à ce qu'ils se disaient. En fait, si je comprenais, mais j'avais peur de la signification de leurs mots. Ayant peur pour mon ami je voulus courir vers le hangar, défoncer la porte et le sauver comme un héros de BD mais mes jambes semblèrent plus intelligentes que mon cerveau et décidèrent que ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne chose à faire. Ils sortirent et ne pouvant me cacher je sautai à l'eau pour me soustraire à leur regard.

Je ne devais surtout pas me faire coincer sinon qui sauverait Jasper ? Je bénissais mon choix de carrière car mon aptitude à rester sous l'eau me servait pour une fois à quelque chose de plus utile que la compétition. Je comptais mentalement, ils devaient maintenant être à au moins trois rues de l'allée des hangars. Ma tête émergea de l'eau et j'accueillis avec plaisir l'air dans mes poumons. Une fois la terre ferme retrouvée je courus vers le poste de police.

A un coin de rue, je ne fis pas attention en tournant et je percutai quelque chose. Quelque chose qui tomba. Oups !

**- Excuse-moi,** dis-je à Angela, une collègue de Jasper. Je l'aidai à se relever et repris ma route à vive allure, n'attendant pas de réponses de sa part.

**- Attends !**

Elle me rattrapa au bout de la rue. Je fus surpris, je croyais courir plus vite que quiconque. Elle était essoufflée et pris son temps pour formuler sa phrase. Je soupirai d'impatience et me fichai de passer pour un rustre mais je lui fis comprendre que je n'avais pas le temps.

**- Attends !**

Elle m'attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras.

**- J'ai vu un type aussi grand que Hulk… Il portait Jasper sur ses épaules, Mike était derrière et… comme il me fait des avances à chaque fois qu'on se voit je… je me suis cachée, c'est comme ça que j'ai entendu leur conversation. Il… Il parlait d'éliminer Jasper.**

**- Merde ! **

Je n'avais plus le temps d'aller au commissariat. Son temps était compté, peut-être était-il déjà… Je déglutis difficilement. Une main sur mon épaule me ramena à la réalité.

**- Je vais prévenir la police. Toi va essayer de les arrêter.**

**- Ok, **fis-je, soulagé qu'elle m'aide.

Je savais qu'Angela était une bonne personne, je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je me remis en route, revenant sur mes pas, ne sachant pas où j'allais. Je passais devant le port et m'arrêtai 20 mètres plus loin. Quelque chose clochait. Je fis demi-tour et vis ce qui n'allait pas. L'Isabella ! Il avait disparu. Je m'engageai sur le ponton et vis un bateau, ressemblant à celui de Jasper, quitter le port.

Faire passer ça pour un accident, bien sûr. Que faire ! Que faire ! QUE FAIRE ! Allez, une idée. Même une petite ! Je me sentais tellement perdu. Tellement inutile. J'étais là, incapable de sauver mon ami. Je tombai à genoux. Quelques larmes firent leur apparition au coin de mes yeux.

PV Charlie

Je me concentrai. Nous devions sauver l'un des nôtres. Jane, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ayant été humain je savais que nous pouvions nous montrer impulsif face à l'inconnu qui devenait réalité. Ces humains ne lui feraient pas de mal, elle est trop précieuse pour l'instant. Mais si leur but est de révéler au monde l'existence des sirènes alors là, sa vie deviendrait un enfer.

Nous devions agir, et vite. Bella, Jessica et Alec me laissaient tranquilles, seule ma femme venait de temps en temps me tenir compagnie. Quand ma fille était revenue avec cet humain, j'ai cru à un mirage. Il était devenu un homme oui mais ses yeux émeraudes ne pouvaient me tromper. C'était mon filleul, le fils de mon ancien meilleur ami, Carlisle. J'avais dû mettre mon émotion de côté et me concentrer sur notre mission : sauver Jane.

Il m'apprit que lui et son ami n'y étaient pour rien dans l'attaque de notre clan. J'en fus soulagé. Il m'apprit aussi que Jane était peut-être retenu dans les hangars longeant la côte de l'autre côté de notre position. Je me mis en route, seul. Alec était trop impliqué pour que je l'emmène.

J'arrivai aux abords de la côte et sortis ma tête hors de l'eau. Mon ouïe fine ne perçut rien à l'intérieur du hangar n°14. Cette partie de la ville n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi endommagé qu'à mon époque. Je soupçonnai que la plupart de ces bâtiments soit abandonnés. Je nageai jusque dans le hangar, je ne vis qu'un drap jauni recouvrant un meuble. Non ! Un aquarium. Elle était bien là. J'entendais le clapotis de l'eau.

La porte grinça et un humain entra, sûrement ce Mike dont Edward m'avait parlé. Quelques minutes plus tard, je pus discerner le moteur d'un bateau. Je plongeai un peu plus profondément pour qu'il puisse passer au-dessus de moi. Je me cachai derrière la coque. J'entendis leur conversation. L'humain qui était entré n'était pas Mike mais Jasper, l'humain ayant vu ma fille, l'humain ayant été son frère.

Je devrais lui dire la vérité. Elle méritait de savoir qui était sa vraie famille. Elle avait plutôt bien réagi quand elle apprit qu'elle avait été comme moi un être humain. Enfin si on exceptait toute la pagaille qui avait suivie. Un bruit assourdissant me força à me boucher les oreilles. Ah ! Foutue ouïe développée !

Ils élevèrent la voix face à la stupidité de leur ami. Puis je compris bien vite face à leur chuchotement qu'ils décidèrent d'éliminer Jasper, devenu trop gênant pour leur plan. Ils voulaient faire passer ça pour un accident donc ils se mirent d'accord. Ils allaient prendre l'Isabella et l'emmener au large, là où il se rendait souvent.

Je devais arrêter leur plan. Alors que je m'élançai vers le large j'entendis un plouf ! Je reconnus la silhouette d'Edward. Je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention, sachant que les autres ne le verraient pas et fus vite aux côtés de ma famille. Je leur expliquai que je savais où était Jane et que nous pouvions passer à l'attaque maintenant, les humains étant absents. Ils se mirent en route mais j'interceptai Bella. Je fis signe aux autres qu'ils devraient se débrouiller sans nous.

Alec hocha la tête et ne pensa sûrement plus qu'à sa sœur. Je soupirai. Comment expliquer à sa fille que l'humain l'ayant vu n'était autre que son frère ? Comment lui expliquer que l'humain qu'elle avait « enlevé » était mon filleul ? Je décidai que le mieux était de ne pas tourner autour du pot, d'y aller franchement. Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ne sus quoi répondre.

Notre temps ne devait pas être gaspillé et j'ajoutai que son frère était en ce moment même en danger. Où allait-il d'habitude avec son bateau ? Elle le savait. Sans réfléchir elle partit dans la direction opposée de celle d'Alec, ma femme et Jessica. Après un moment, je changeai de trajet pour aller au port.

PV Edward

Je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mes mains. J'écartai mes doigts et entrouvris mes yeux pour voir un homme me sourire. Il était dans l'eau et ne se tenait à rien pourtant il ne coulait pas.

**- Jasper va bien, ma fille doit maintenant l'avoir récupéré. Veux-tu que je t'emmène auprès de lui ?**

Comment la voix d'un inconnu pouvait me paraitre si familière ? Trop choqué je hochai la tête, il me prit dans ses bras et m'entraîna dans l'eau avec lui. Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que je ne craignais rien, que j'avais déjà vécu quelque chose qui ressemblait à cette situation. Plus nous plongions plus l'eau était froide, mais je m'en fichais.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai l'eau me submerger. J'adorai cette sensation, je pouvais facilement me leurrer et me faire croire que je n'étais que dans une piscine, tranquille. Cependant je revins bien vite à la réalité. Les bras forts de l'homme ne me retinrent plus et j'ouvris les yeux. Il était là. Inconscient, mais vivant ! Je nageai vers le fond de la grotte et me hissai près de Jasper.

Une fois hors de l'eau je me concentrai sur la deuxième personne présente. Je… Si c'est une blague du destin ou de je ne sais quoi… autant dire qu'elle est de mauvais goût. C'était la femme de mon rêve. Elle me dévisageait. J'en fis de même. Après tout pourquoi se priver ? L'homme, ressemblant étrangement à celui présent sur la photo de mon entrée, n'était plus là.

J'étais donc seul avec _elle_. Elle avait sauvé mon ami.

**- Merci.**

Elle sursauta légèrement. Elle avança et posa ses bras croisés sur la roche. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et essaya sûrement de dire quelque chose.

**- Tu ne sais pas parler,** compris-je.

Je m'approchai à mon tour d'elle, m'allongeant. Nos visages étaient presque à la même hauteur. Ses yeux étaient un pur délice. Je souris, essayant de lui faire comprendre que son incapacité à parler n'était pas un problème. Elle me rendit mon sourire et je crus atteindre le paradis. Je déplaçai une mèche mouillée de devant son œil droit.

Elle avança sa main et replaça à son tour une de mes mèches. Ce qui la fit rire. Je fus émerveillée devant ce son. Nos mains retrouvèrent leur place et nous restâmes comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye à nouveau de parler. Un son rauque sortit de sa bouche. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était adorable. Je passai le bout des doigts sur cette ride pour l'effacer. Ma main continua un chemin jusqu'à sa joue, qu'elle caressa puis je voyageai vers ses lèvres. Mes yeux étaient verrouillés sur sa bouche.

Une quinte de toux brisa ce moment. Jasper se réveillait. Je me remis à ses côtés, essayant d'ignorer _Sa_ présence. Je lançai une phrase pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il fronça les sourcils.

**- Ouvres les yeux mec !**

Après un moment où le temps sembla être suspendu il me sauta dessus en rigolant. Je le rejoignis dans son hilarité, heureux de retrouver mon ami. Je vis la déesse aux yeux marron nous observer assidument. Elle dévorait des yeux Jasper. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Etait-ce… de la jalousie ? Pff n'importe quoi ! Moi ? Jaloux ? Je me raclai la gorge, gêné. Elle porta son attention sur moi. Je rougis face à son regard plus qu'inquisiteur.

Jasper sembla remarquer sa présence. Je l'informai que c'est à elle qu'il devait la vie. Elle sembla effrayée quand il s'approcha d'elle. Une pointe de joie s'immisça en moi quand je me fis la remarque qu'avec moi, elle n'avait pas paru alarmée.

Quelque chose me faucha en plein vol. Pourquoi Jasper et moi-même n'étions pas effrayés ? Nous avions devant nous une créature alimentant des légendes et nous n'étions pas du tout chamboulé, juste… habitué.

Une douleur aussi foudroyante qu'un éclair frappa ma tête. Je hurlai. Deux mains humides me tinrent la tête. La douleur cessa. Volatilisée. Je me souvenais. J'étais déjà venu ici, dans cette grotte. J'avais déjà vu quatre créatures de _son_ espèce.

**- Ca va Edward ?**

**- Ouais juste un peu… je devrais croire rêver et pourtant la réalité ne m'a jamais paru aussi évidente.**

Il hocha la tête, il comprenait.

**- Oh !**

Cette exclamation, cette voix si frêle, je fus heureux de l'entendre. Elle tendit le bras vers la poche de Jasper, accroupi près de moi. Les maillons du collier se faisaient voir un peu. Jasper le prit dans sa main et s'approcha doucement de ma déesse.

**- Elle sait ce que c'est ! C'est elle qui l'a récupéré quand il est tombé !**

Il tourna la tête vers moi :

**- Comment l'as-tu eu alors ? Tu…**

**- Je suis venue ici.**

Elle profita de l'inattention de mon ami pour lui prendre des mains le bijou. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit tendrement en caressant la photo. Elle pointa Isabella et se désigna après avec un sourire. Elle reporta son doigt sur la photo, sur Jasper cette fois et le désigna, toujours souriante.

**- Euh est-ce qu'elle essaie de me dire qu'elle…**

**- Je crois bien oui,** dis-je abasourdi. **Ta sœur est vivante. Et c'est une sirène.**

O

Savez-vous ce que c'est que d'écrire, effacer, écrire, effacer sans jamais être satisfait du résultat ? Eh bien c'est ce qui s'est passé pour ce chapitre ce qui explique qu'il s'est fait désirer. Mais j'ai préféré arrêter de recommencer et vous le livrer dans sa, je l'espère, meilleure version.

A bientôt !

O


End file.
